


Stories Untold

by paradigmX



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Memories, Trauma
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28856682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradigmX/pseuds/paradigmX
Summary: Memories back in Fódlan.乱七八糟的三房小故事合集。
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Ingrid Brandl Galatea, Glenn Fraldarius & Ingrid Brandl Galatea
Kudos: 3





	1. 弗雷斯贝尔古家计事，其一

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 实验中的故事。

地下不辨昼夜。艾黛尔贾特想靠水滴来计算时间，没过多久就开始觉得困意袭来。正当她想闭上眼睛坐到角落里休息一下，她的长姐突然扑过来，把瘦削的手指扣在她的喉咙上。“是不是你？”她的眼睛大得吓人，声音嘶哑，“是不是你带走了他们？”

“他们”指的是在前段时间被强行带出监牢就不曾回来的四个兄弟姐妹。每一个都在大哭，诅咒，或者祈祷，每只手都在紧紧地抓住冰冷的铁栏。他们呼唤任何一种女神的名字，圣人们的名字，到他们母亲和父亲的名字，到他们彼此的名字，最后变成地牢尽头几不可闻的风声。但是尖叫声却能像一支被精准射出的箭那样，从遥远的地方直直地命中余下的皇家子女们的额头。

地下很冷，他们说某种纹章与火有关，等到她不再感到冷，那么她就能够从这里出来。大人们撒谎。母亲，父亲，舅舅，赛罗司，苏谛斯，藏书室里的旧书，他们都在骗她，让她以为活着就能得到拯救，念叨神圣的名字就能抚平创伤，它们甚至都不如自己受了太严重的伤后不知是谁给她的一次圣疗有效，虽然她的痛苦并未减轻几分，但至少她暂时不用看见伤口、淤青与血污。她还不想被老鼠啃食自己受伤的身体。

她从菲尔帝亚带来的短剑在哪儿？它不应当被塞在那份匆匆打包的行李里，而应该在她的怀里，被她的心口捂热，在她被牵着、架着甚至拖着的时候，在她撕咬踢打把她带到地下的贝斯特拉侯爵的时候，那把小小的短剑能够让伤害她的人多出一两条血痕，断掉一两根手指。

手指……长姐的手指。它们紧紧扼住艾黛尔贾特的喉咙，让她呼吸困难，仅能从牙缝里挤出“姐姐”二字。我是艾黛尔贾特呀，姐姐，我跟你的眼睛不一样。你的眼睛是灰色的，我的眼睛则是丁香一样的紫色。你叫我艾尔吧，我只允许最亲密的人这么叫我！

艾尔和兄弟姐妹们打枕头战，把装满柔软羽毛的枕头使劲往对方身上扔。直到房间里飞满雪絮一样的羽毛，修伯特敲敲房门提醒她应今早休息，她则把门主动打开，大笑着往他严肃的脸上扔了另一只大枕头。她和兄弟姐妹厮打在一起，用羽毛、鲜花和毫无害处的木剑作为武器，而不是手指牙齿以及诅咒的话语，也不应该是在这样一个阴冷潮湿的地下监牢里，灰白色鼠群啃食掉了她幺弟的冰冷的脸颊。


	2. 弗雷斯贝尔古家计事，其二

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 想看艾尔穿旧衣服。

艾黛尔贾特已经十四岁，比起前两年长高了不少，但仍旧需要一块上马石以供她踏脚，衬衣袖子也需要留出一块锁边。她在她母亲的衣柜里挑挑拣拣，偶尔在自己身上比划一下。

由于她的兄弟姐妹们要么“死于疾病”，要么“因不明原因精神失常”，她现在已是帝国的唯一继任者，她的摄政王伯父前两天宣布了这件事情。她把脸埋进她母亲的旧衣物里。听说法嘉斯国王的继任者接过这一职责时也只有十三岁，妈妈，我还没准备好。

安萨尔玛·亚兰德尔离开帝国时并未带走多少衣物，所有的东西都依然如她走的那年一样整齐。艾黛尔贾特特意叮嘱修伯特让他不要跟过来，只允许他最多在外面等着，故意忽略了对方不无道理的关于灰尘与蠹蛾的担心。过了七八年，母亲的衣物已经有了褪色的迹象，一领鲜红的披风——她裹着这披风，牵着年幼的艾尔，坐在树荫下让画家给她们画一幅肖像画——已经显得有些黯淡了，并且落满了灰。

艾黛尔贾特取下这件披风，小心地掸去表面的一层灰尘，然后自然地将它披到了肩上，对着镜子调整胸前的饰带。安萨尔玛虽然同样个子不高，但毕竟还是比现在的艾黛尔贾特要高挑一些，镜中的艾黛尔贾特披风下摆拖到了地上，把她整个人裹得很好。艾黛尔贾特想起了走廊上的肖像画，她们那天从早到晚都保持着同一个姿势，都快厌烦了，艾尔几次想逃跑都被母亲拉住。

您是怎么才能这样一动不动的？

在加尔古·玛库这是一种训练。我们坐在充满蒸汽的房间里训练对热度的忍耐。

“我也会去加尔古·玛库的，妈妈。”她对着镜子说，然后把披风裹紧了一些。或许那个时候我就准备好了。


	3. 一个委托……

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本篇发生五年后的菲力&英谷故事。

菲力克斯先于英谷莉特一节完成上一份佣兵工作，因为英谷莉特受雇于一位特地提出不想要男性护卫的即将远嫁的女性。她在竖琴节末的工作完成后赶不上与菲力克斯告别，就立刻驱马赶向新娘所在领地。

青海节初，英谷莉特的护送任务结束了。菲力克斯前些天写过信件，告知她自己正在某个村镇歇脚。她从天马上跳下来读路牌的时候，在路旁的告示板前看见了菲力克斯。

* * *

“你经历过芙朵拉全面战争？”在英谷莉特准备接替上一个守夜的人的时候，即将远嫁的女性——被叫做雷莉娅的女孩从马车里探出头，悄悄问她。雷莉亚十七岁，正好是芙朵拉战争开始时英谷莉特自己的年龄。

“是的，小姐。”关于那场战争的事情她不想多说。

“战争开始时我才七岁，他们就开始想把我嫁出去了。”

七岁。英谷莉特的七岁是在和希尔凡赛跑、和帝弥托利扳手腕以及听古廉给自己和菲力克斯讲故事的时光中度过的。在战争开始时就结婚？把几乎还像个布娃娃一样的女孩塞给哪个可能比她年纪更小或者大上不少的贵族男孩，如果不是为了联姻，至少也会是某种避难行为。

“但您那时没有结婚？”

雷莉亚摇了摇头。“十四岁的时候我交换了结婚戒指，但他死在战争里。死于热病。他不是那种上战场的人。”

“真是抱歉。”十四岁的英谷莉特失去了古廉。夺去古廉生命的密谋的真相到底是什么，英谷莉特即使到现在也不清楚。艾黛尔贾特大帝虽曾亲征法嘉斯边陲，但始终未曾踏上达斯卡的土地一步，英谷莉特也由于佣兵事务繁忙，无法亲自探访。如今已是1190年的初夏，古廉正好离开她十四年，他的脸已经开始在英谷莉特的记忆里变得模糊，另一张相似的脸——菲力克斯的脸——排在它边上，像走廊里并排展示的肖像画。伏拉鲁达力乌斯家的兄弟们如此相似……不，不，菲力克斯一点也不像古廉，他们除了脸之外没有任何相似的地方。况且菲力克斯已经舍弃了那个姓氏，英谷莉特也不再是贾拉提雅家的一员……

雷莉亚的声音把她从回忆之井中捞上来。“说实话，你知不知道北方是什么样？”

“您问对人了。我很熟悉旧法嘉斯的北部情况。”戈迪耶家的领地一年有一半时间都是白雪皑皑。在雪里栽倒的希尔凡……

“法嘉斯……可能以前是这个名字吧！我不熟旧芙朵拉地图。我从来就不是个好学生。”

“毕竟现在我们用的都是新地图。”战争之后，芙朵拉的地图就被重新绘制，每一张地图上都悬挂着双头鹫的家纹，每个地区都开始有了新的名字，芙朵拉的一切都是崭新的，除了历法与一些人的回忆。已经过去太久了，英谷莉特。

“我想听听北方的事情。你愿意和我说说吗？”雷莉亚说。

* * *

菲力克斯正在试图揭下一张告示的时候英谷莉特叫住了他。“菲力克斯。”

“婚礼结束了？”他看起来一点都不惊讶。

“结束了。横穿法嘉斯时没有任何事发生，是个轻松的委托。”

“我以为你会待得更久一点。以前宴会会持续三天，食物会很充足，正适合你。”

“菲力克斯，那是以前。”英谷莉特叹气，“宴会只持续半天，而且现在他们连订婚宴都不办了。”

实际上她自己的订婚宴到底是什么样，英谷莉特也不太记得了。那时她多大？头发那时好像还短得像个小子。那时她是不是只顾着盯着桌上的盘子，把没见过的食物塞进嘴巴？那时古廉是不是还只是个坐在桌边也比她高很多的深蓝的影子？他们是不是把她流血的手指按上纹章器具，然后看着浮现出的纹样点点头，然后古廉穿过在门廊呼啸着的风把她领回温暖的宴会现场？然后菲力克斯就是那个在门廊下玩着一把木剑的小孩。

“真可惜。”菲力克斯说。

“是啊，真可惜。”英谷莉特说。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 雷莉亚这个名字来自系谱里西尔维娅子女的代理人物，我懒得取名了


End file.
